Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher.
Discussion of the Related Art
A dishwasher is an appliance that washes off food leftovers remaining on dishes or cooking utensils (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘washing target’) by using a detergent and washing water.
A dishwasher includes a tub for providing a washing space, a rack provided inside the tub, in which a washing target is received, a spray arm for spraying the washing water to the rack, a sump for storing the washing water therein, and a pump for supplying the washing water stored in the sump to the spray arm.
In a dishwasher according to the related art, vibration generated in the pump may be transferred to a cabinet or the tub. In this case, a problem may occur in that noise is caused when the vibration generated in the pump is transferred to the cabinet or the tub.